


You Screamed

by Poodoowriter5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodoowriter5/pseuds/Poodoowriter5
Summary: Anakin hears his master scream in the night.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	You Screamed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a quick fanfic that I thought up. It's actually my first ever, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

Fifteen-year old Anakin Skywalker awoke suddenly to hear his master screaming in pain. Not even bothering to put on a tunic, the boy sprinted to his master's room and threw the door open, igniting his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke suddenly to his padawan charging into his room with his weapon ignited and a wild look in his eyes. Instantly, he sat straight up and tested the force for any signs of danger. None. So what was this all about? If this was another one of the boy's stupid pranks . . . Upon closer examination, however, he saw that Anakin was hyperventilating and drenched in sweat. No, this was no prank. The boy was genuinely upset over something. "Anakin," he said gently, "What's wrong?"

Anakin couldn't believe his ears. "What's wrong?"he echoed incredulously. "What's wrong? I don't know! You tell me!" He was getting extremely confused. He couldn't sense any danger in the force, but Obi-Wan wouldn't scream over nothing. Obi wan, though, seemed just as confused. 

"Anakin, put your weapon away. Everything's fine," he said soothingly. 

"Then why did you scream?" the boy demanded. 

Obi-Wan frowned. "I didn't."

Annoyance flared up inside Anakin. "You did! I heard you! Don't lie to me! "

Even more confused, Obi-Wan answered, "Anakin, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not stupid you know! Why won't you just tell me what's wrong? "

Obi-Wan let out a small chuckle. It was ridiculous, really. Arguing about something so petty at three in the morning. Maybe the boy was fooling around after all. 

Rage filled the teenager's veins. "Don't mess with me like that!" he screamed. "It's not funny!"

Obi-Wan looked at him, shocked. "Anakin!" 

The boy collapsed onto the floor, tears prickling at his eyes. "Blast it, master! I. . . " he shuddered, chest heaving. "The nightmares are bad enough. Now I have to deal with you screaming in the middle of the night just to mess with me?" Here his breath hitched, and he hid his face in his arms.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Nightmares?" The boy nodded. "I thought you stopped having those when you were thirteen."

"I stopped telling you about them when I was thirteen."

Obi-Wan felt a pang of guilt. How had he missed this? Anakin's nightmares, he knew, were often extremely vivid. When he would describe them to Obi-Wan, they were almost always about Obi-Wan or someone else the boy was close to dying or suffering. They were so terrible he would wake up sobbing and shaking. "Why?" he asked softly.

Anakin sniffed. "You were never exactly thrilled when I woke you up. Besides, dreams pass in time, remember?"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his padawan's shoulder. "I'm sorry, young one," he whispered. "I didn't mean to push you away. You can always talk to me, Anakin, always."

Anakin leaned into his master's touch. "You honestly didn't scream? " he asked tearfully. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I think it was a nightmare, padawan. "

"Okay. I'll go back to bed, then." 

"Anakin, wait. Do you want to sleep here? Just for tonight?"

The boy looked at him gratefully. "If you don't mind," he says slowly. 

Obi-Wan smiled and patted the bed. "Come on." Anakin didn't need to be told twice. Within minutes he was sound asleep on the bed. Obi-Wan looked down on his sleeping apprentice. The boy pushed himself so hard, always trying to prove himself worthy of being a Jedi. He always put others before himself, even going so far as to simply keep his nightmares to himself in order not to disturb him. It made it extremely difficult to help him at times. Sadly, Obi-Wan wondered just how many nightmares Anakin had hidden from him. Doubtless, there had been many. "Never again, " he vowed. From now on, he would always be there if Anakin needed him. He gently brushed a hair out of the boy's face, then settled under the blankets whispering, " Sleep well, little brother. I'm here for you."


End file.
